My Little Gamer - Path of the Arsenals
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: An ancient evil has risen in the modern times to seek revenge. Fate sends a Rookie with Twisted Gamer Powers to bring it down. (Features Casts from other Medias such as Cartoons, Gaming, Anime, and Manga. Oh, and expect some pony casts due to the Ponies on Earth Cliche I am using.)
1. The 1st Dungeon Already

**(BGM: Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage – Core of Grief)**

The Young man runs in his Golden Dragon-made Armor and Boots. Carrying around his Hi-Tech Crossbow, plasma surging from the bolts. He stops and finds himself in the open area with few grass, and dust brewing from the hot storming wind. Camera turns around to his behind to find a broken White-Red-Blue Mobile Suit, cockpit hatch door breaks down and falls. The Pilot jumps down and brandishes his coated energy sword, and a long-barrel pistol.

He swings the sword, cutting the air, before pointing it at him. The Communication systems inside the helmet opens and blasts like a Megaphone as it yels.

"To achieve eternal peace, we must strip them the will to fight!" It shouted, "Those who continue to persist, will be punished with DEATH!"

The boy puts away his crossbow, and brandishes his own sword. A Royal Emerald-coated Sword, which is bigger, but short for bipedal dragons to wield. That sword also has hot plasma enchantments.

"Without those," the Armored boy said, "how will they defend themselves against future foes?! We need those tools to defend and retaliate against whom cannot be reasoned with! This is the way our ancient ancestors adapt!"

"If that is the Case," the Pilot said, "Then those ancestors must perish."

Both charge in and trade sword blows. Despite the Armored's sword stronger, the Pilot's thin sword's energy makes it much powerful, but not enough against the Armored and his deadly sword techniques taught by the Dragon Lord Princess herself. The pilot brandishes his pistol and fires, only to be deflected and the Armored shoots back with green destructive fireballs. The pilot uses the launching devices on its legs, firing energy missiels. Both collide and gives out the biggest white explosion.

**And so, Dirk marks the final**

**battle against his ex-sibling.**

**After the longest Journey so far,**

**can he Surpass the Now Uber Elite?**

* * *

**(Yes, there's going to be a Gamer Fanfic I am going ot attempt, but with some twists. I will use elements from the Doom RL Arsenals, and the other part where your Stuff upgrades after collecting each pieces. (Like Heart Pieces) So without further ado, let's begin.)**

**Chapter 1**

**(YEARS BEFORE THAT HAPPENED)**

I've awakened inside the bedroom of mine, in a house located in New Caney. A good ol bedroom with drawers, a stand for my Television, even my laptop here. I do notice, there's no sound of speaking. Guess I'm still on my own.

I was the only member of the Family to not leave for the mission. Long story short, my little brother was declared missing, and rest of my family set off on a private mission. Why was I excluded? Well they have something called Martial Arts and Resource Capacities. Their resources to combine with martial arts comes in three types, magic, energy, and psi. This is I guess how this world works.

But I am currently excluding any need now, because I got a new sweet power inside me. Granted by some kind of agents who claim to follow their Symbol Beasts.

I open up the Menu by thinking...Menu...

**[STATS]**

**[INVENTORY]**

**[MODPACKS]**

**[QUESTS]**

And now...Inventory.

**INVENTORY (+2 per LV)**

**WEPNS (+1 per LV)**

**\- Stiletto (Stamina: 100%)**

**\- High-Powered Pistol (Bull, 6 CS)**

**MODPACKS (+1 per LV)**

**\- Power**

**FUNDS**

**$1000  
of $99,999**

**Containers:**

**Health CAP LV: 2**

**0 of 4 Pieces**

**Armor CAP LV: 1**

**0 of 4 Pieces**

**Backpack CAP LV: 2**

**0 of 4 Pieces**

**Inventory CAP LV: 1**

**0 of 8 Pieces**

**Modpack CAP LV: 1**

**0 of 8 Pieces**

**Funds CAP LV: 2**

**0 of 8 Pieces**

**AMMUNITIONS -**

** Blue Mana - 10 / 50**

** Green Mana - 10 / 50**

** Red Mana - 10 / 50**

**Bullets - 20 / 100**

**Shells - 8 / 40**

**Rockets - 4 / 20**

**Cell - 40 / 200 **

That is right. I have did a quick experiment with my newfound powers after the incident and being checked out of the Hospital. I do remember...spending my three free points in my containers, and one for my stats. Extra Health Capacity, Extra Ammunition Capacity, and another digit to the Funds I have.

Those Gamer Powers I had aren't like those MMORPGs they used in the manga. Mine is based on that Doom WAD I used to play afterclass. Looks like those powers of mine was reading my mind.

Also... I need to use my Power Pak now. Using it as a Holographic Touchpad, I touch the Power Pak, which pops out and hovers to where my finger is. I drag it to the Pistol I have. Click yes, and my Glock is strengthened by one Pak.

Before reaching the door, I noticed that my Phone's Voice Recorder device had a blinking green light. I go over there and press it. It must be from my mother.

"_Playing...recent voice..._

…

…

_**Hello Son... How are you doing... I hope you are recovering well... The Doctors did a good job with your bones, so you aren't the Glass Joe anymore, but you still need to do what the doctors say. Just try and take it easy until you master those new transformation of your bones."**_

Oh, that's right. Opening Stats.

**MAX HP: 125% / 250%**

**MAX AP: 100% / 200%**

**TRAIT LEVELS -**

**PWR LV 1 of 99**

**SPD LV 1 of 99**

**DEF LV 2 of 99**

**Traits: **

**Scavenger - Turn exotic rarity or higher weapons into modpacks. Can also remove modpacks from a weapon, but that could destroy a weapon.**

**Dragon Bones - All incoming physical damages are reduced by 40%, while all magical/energy/psionic damages are reduced by 60%. You will also now get a 80% chance to resist a spell.**

**Passive: **

**\- Computer Map functions as a Tracking map. **

**\- Have up to 8 Modpacks. **

**\- Doubles the limited amount of Modpacks you can Install.**

**\- Have all Standard Assembly blueprints. **

**\- Scavenging items repairs your armor.**

I see my Trait that says it all. Dragon Bones. The side effect that give me greater buffs. Of course that's not the only one. Selecting Technician as a Starter Class, I got Scavenger as my trait and some passive abilities. Closing Menu.

Of course, the only thing that they couldn't fix is the Curse so I remain muted forever, making it so I won't speak at all. All because of that damn witch.

"_**Now, I'll need to let you know that We may not come home from our mission Since your little brother is off to another space. It might be forever if something happens, so I sent you one thousand dollars just in case. From here on out, you'll have to find a job to make a living, while doing some power training. I will suggest Part-Time jobs since they are easy and only require minimal amount of experience. Their pay is low around $20 or $40 but it's worth buying some food.**_

_**One other thing, I did left the Hover Car inside the old garage. It's equipped to warp to where you are so you can travel anywhere, especially through seas, and it has a powerful car battery with high recharge capacity so no need for gas. You are equipped inside your head with the Super-Translator so you'll understand other languages, especially animals and aliens. But... while you travel, try to avoid Korea or China. I heard North Korea has already taken over South, and already marching to invade China. Japan's the only place you can go to, aside from Europe, Africa, and Russia. Keep away until you are strong enough to face Neo Korea, the new nation. They've got superior tech and ours isn't strong enough.**_

_**Besides that, be aware of the otherworlders visiting since their worlds merged with ours. Be sure to help them since they are new here. They may also offer you hints and rewards.**_

_**Oh...I'll Talk to you later, we're beginning our mission now... Bye."**_

Yes... My Little Brother. Ever since the incident that left my bones sore and I had to go through the procedure for my bones to be transformed, my little brother was reported missing. It was revealed that the Kidnappers did this. It took one week, and after I was checked out, my family was not here.

At least this Tutorial I had does not force the hand-holding.

Right, operation power training resumes. I oughta get my levels upgraded, and find proper equipment before dungeon tackling. I learned those temple-entranced dungeons appear from the ground. It's what spawn monsters, forcing the heroes to fight back. But I got to thinking, If I liberate the Dungeon, then the monsters in Texas won't spawn anymore.

Using the google map and the news, I bookmark the locations of the Dungeons. Only two so far, with one near new caney. One that is an entrance to the Sewage Place. This one is near the Elementary School. I actually travel there by foot, and found it.

This is it then! My chance to perfect the proving grounds which I call this dungeon. I enter through the entrance, downstairs to my first.

**(BGM: Contra Hard Corps – Something Wonderful)**

Here it is, into the first room. Through the Iron Floor shows some kind of Sewer Waters. Poisonus steam covering it, it must look poisonus. Better take care not touching it. It would mean fatal to me. Next room, Skeletons around, wielding swords. But they failed to realize that I am carrying a gun. I pull out my High-Powered Glock, barrel aimed at the Skeletal head, and BOOM! Skullheads popped out of the body and they fell down. The righter room, there's a stair down to the second where the Toxic Water is keeping me from. Any purpose to go there? One way to find out and thats to go back and take the northside door. And I found my answer.

A Door to the next room. Maybe there's a switch or something to lower it. I took the right path first, looking through the iron platform, there's doorways left and right underneath me. Door is in front of me on the same platform. Using my Stiletto now to save my ammunition, and stab those jumbo-sized rats. They're all easy doormats. Go in there and find two chests. One chest revealing a Key, I'm going to need it. Another chest to open, and sweet Sweet Luck!

Wooden Mossberg 500, a Pump-Action Shotgun used to launch those 12-gauge shells. I pick it up, with more weight it looks loaded. I use the forend to eject one shell out to see what it has. The color of the shell is red, and through the hole, it has pellets. I counted eight. These look like Federal Eights I believe, standard for those Shotgun Users. There are Slug-versions but I haven't find those yet. I put them back and use the forend to pump it back, and then go back to the previous room, only to find two big orcs with axes.

I hear their battlecry, and they charge in. I aim my new shotgun, pull the trigger, and BANG! Eight Pellets fly straight for the head of the Head. It falls down, with its skull head shattered and brain might be splattered Another Orc charging in, but should learn to get range first which they failed to. I aim the Mossberg at the leg and it yelps in pain after I pumped and pull the trigger, kneeling down and keeping it from bleeding. Giving me advantage to chock another federal eights at the head.

With that room done, I turn right and make my way through each rooms, while shoveling any hostile beings like octoroks and skeletons with shotgun shells. I head to the next room, careful not stepping inside the sewer water, using the small key to open. Coast is clear, but it looks too easy. I head to the next room to find some kind of switch. A wheel-shaped switch. I read the instructions, saying left to open and right to close. It must mean the hatch is closed. I turn the wheel left and door opens, I can hear water going like flowing river. The sewer water is being lowered.

I go back, and hidden door opening on the left and right. Pinkie Demons! Out of the Classic Doom Game. They attempt to run up like a bulky berserker. I aim my Mossberg Shotgun, wait for it to close up before firing each shells. One, Two, Three, and Jump! Over the Pink Demons who crash into the wall, I then open the inventory to find my ammunition count. Four Ammo buttons. It acts like a portal. It feels watery but its the cooler air. Not very wet or hot. I reach the shells and grab hand full. Eight Shells and I pull it out. I load each shell one by one into the feeder, before pumping it.

I jump and strafe-dash to avoid the charging Demons. Eight pellets each into every demons. I rolled out of its way and aim my shotgun, firing more pellets and taking out that demon. One of the Pink Demon got me and tried to chomp me, only to meet the red-colored force field. I see my Health Gauge dropping My Health taking minimal. I aim my shotgun and fire. Pellets into the Demon's mouth and it spits out blood before falling to its death. Standard Puzzle Chime and the Door opens. I look at the now drained area. There's a big chest, and it has eye-shaped holes between the keyhole. Probably a Dungeon Chest? I'll need a big key for this. I go through to explore what's there. I see some piranhas, Splasing around with the lack of water. I switch to my Stiletto and do some stabbing. Each thrust stopping those bloodthirsty fang fishies dead.

I turn right after entering the next room, to see this next one tooooo dark. I ignore it and head to the next room bottomside now the toxic water's gone. Open the chest and there's a Big Key with a Demon Head on top. This must be what I need. I backtrack back to the big chest and open it. The L.A.V., Light Amplicating Visor. I head back and explore around. The right side room containing a small key. Excellent, I head through the locked door, take care of the enemies with my melee weapon, and then to the Boss Room. Has plenty of light so I take it off, only to see someone watching me. One block pillars scattered in a grid formation, spaced one block each. It feels like a Bomberman stage. But... Looking at this person, that must be the familiar White Bomber.

"That must be one of the Warmongers." it glares, "I will take your life now!" The boss meter appears on the bottom. Looks like a Dungeon Boss Fight.

**(BGM: Bomberman 64 - Masker)**

It starts with a bomb planting and a kick. It rolls while leaving trails of fire fuse. Using my pistol, I fire one before hiding behind the wall, before fire beams where I previously stand. I see bombs on two sides far from here. Another beams of explosive fires. I wait for it to go before jumping from pillar to pillar, finding White Bomber coming here. I swap to my Mossberg 500 and snap aim, before firing. Heart pops out of him and incinerates. Looks like I hit him good. I retreat to the bottom zone before reaching the safe distance from the exploding bomb. Hearing the bomb being kicked, I aim and fire at the bomb, making it explode in the middle.

"AUGH!" shouted the White Bomber, another heart popping out. I am gonna guess one more. I watch Bomber while hiding from that pillar, he just planted a Red Bomb, which I consider much powerful. I run and hid behind that pillar before light-blue powerful fire explodes. I continue to maneuver, using my shotgun to make his bombs explode and dodging everything I can.

I hear the toss of something big. A Bomb no doubt. It bounces between the pillar and I moved out of the way before that Big Bomb hits me. Slide through I did, evading beams of explosive fire. White Bomber coming here, I walk around the pillar and aim my Mossberg at the Bomberman's head, BOOM! Pellets going through the Bomberman.

I now cornered that bastarding attacker. It looks with a glare at me.

"How could I lose?" It asked, "I'm the great bomberman!" before jumping down, and swimming away from me. I turn around and see a heart-shaped piece. I pick it up and it blinks into my body.

**(BGM OFF)**

**You found a Heart Piece!**

**Only 3 more to go!**

I reach the next room to find some hostages on the second floor. They are not human.

"You defeated the Kidnapper?" the Light-Lime Pony said, "We're freed!" I went ahead and cut off the binding ropes with my Stiletto on the six. "Wait, you're saying he's escaped?" it said,

"Well of course he did." the Orange Dragon huffed fiery smoke, "That bastards too clever to be killed. We would've got him if he hadn't used the gas bomb."

"Students?!"

After freeing the last one, they head out to the next room. Talking is going on. I go to the next door. There's a purple unicorn with wings.

"Were you the one that rescued them? Thank you." it said, "May I have your name?"

I wish I could if I wasn't muted by that damn curse.

"Person tried to speak," The Yak said, "But no voice."

She walks up and fires up a spell, I feel no pain, looks like she's scanning something.

"I see why, someone placed a Curse on you." the Winged Unicorn said, "I'll help you get to the bottom of this, but first." she turns to the students, "Let's get all of you home. Your leaders might be worried sick." and they dissapeared. I wonder if I'll meet her again.

Either way, it's time to head home.

**Dungeon 1 Cleared!**

**Only 99 left to go!**

* * *

**(Character Stats Recap)**

**Traits:  
Scavenger - Turn exotic rarity or higher weapons into modpacks. Can also remove modpacks from a weapon, but that could destroy a weapon.**

**Dragon Bones - All incoming physical damages are reduced by 40%, while all magical/energy/psionic damages are reduced by 60%. You will also now get a 80% chance to resist a spell.**

**Passive:  
\- Computer Map functions as a Tracking map.  
\- Have up to 8 Modpacks.  
\- Doubles the limited amount of Modpacks you can Install.  
\- Have all Standard Assembly blueprints.  
\- Scavenging items repairs your armor.**

**MAX HP: 125% / 250%  
MAX AP: 100% / 200%**

**AMMUNITIONS -**

** Blue Mana - 10 / 50**

** Green Mana - 10 / 50**

** Red Mana - 10 / 50**

**Bullets - 12 / 100**

**Shells - 1 / 40**

**Rockets - 4 / 20**

**Cell - 40 / 200 **

**TRAIT LEVELS -**

**PWR LV 1 of 99  
SPD LV 1 of 99  
DEF LV 2 of 99**

**WEPNS (+1 per LV)**

**\- Stiletto (Melee)  
\- High-Powered Glock (Bull, 6 CS) P  
\- Mossberg 500 (Shell, 8 CS)**

**INVENTORY (+2 per LV)**

**\- Light Amplicating Visor**

**MODPACKS (+1 per LV)**

**FUNDS**

**$1000  
of $99,999**

**Containers:**

**Health CAP LV: 2  
1 of 4 Pieces**

**Armor CAP LV: 1  
0 of 4 Pieces**

**Backpack CAP LV: 2  
0 of 4 Pieces**

**Inventory CAP LV: 1  
0 of 8 Pieces**

**Modpack CAP LV: 1  
0 of 8 Pieces**

**Funds CAP LV: 2  
0 of 8 Pieces**


	2. Enter the White Alicorn

**Chapter 2**

I am outside at the new Firing Range, looking at my Ammunition.

**AMMUNITIONS -**

**Blue Mana - 10 / 50**

**Green Mana - 10 / 50**

**Red Mana - 10 / 50**

**10mm - 100 / 100**

**Shll - 40 / 40**

**Rckt - 4 / 20**

**Cell - 40 / 200 **

and my Funds from the Inventory menu. $911 left. I just learned while browsing around, each number of ammunition costs a Dollar. Filling up all the ammunition would cost $408, so I've decided to minimize to Bullets and Shells, costing $112. Perfect so I'll be prepared for future monsters. You might be asking why I shoud've have $888, because I took mom's advice, doing Part-Time jobs to earn some money. I may have to think about paying up Bills for the house and stuff. One of the responsibilities I gotta take on.

I do have time until the next month. I'm just one week away. So until then, firing range made by yours truly. Crudely anyways. It's not perfect like those Secret Military Firing Range Place. I'll have to manually reset it up by hands. Now then, let's get started.

My High-Powered Glock aimed at the target pieces. I pull the trigger and start unloading the first pistol clip. First shot goes through the person-shaped targets, ones who look like crooks and burglars, wielding pistols or knives. Hole made from the impaing bullets, followed by the cracks. I then aim at the soda bottle refilled with water. One shot makes it explode. I reload my High Powered Glock and fire some more.12 of 48 targets down, 36 more to go.

I pull out the Mossberg 500 and aim it at the next targets. Right on the trigger, left on the Forend. Pump in the first shell and BOOM! Pellets fly through the other bottle, water explodes out. The same to other bottles done by eight steel pellets, flown from the just-used shell.

Exercise done, I put away my guns, stored inside the Dimensional Backpack. I head back to my house, into the living room to watch the news.

"... The otherworlders are now meeting at the Global House, with peace talk beginning... On the other urgent news, reached from the rescue strike team reaching the Kidnappers base, but was not heard from again."

Wait, that's where my Family went, to rescue my brother. But then I somehow suddenly felt stinging pains coming to my heart, and I clench onto my chest. I know this from school. It only happens if something bad happened to my family. Mom... Dad... and even my big sister... It feels like they've been murdered...

After the pain goes away, I turn off the news. I make my way to the hover car and start driving. Making my way to the district where Schools are. Then another daily part-time jobs, working six hours. At least $46 earned. That's a good job here.

As I drove, I look at the Smartphone after reaching the red stop light. A dungeon near the abandoned papa house, which is a tower. That tower is oddly shaped however. Looks like one of the toys very restricted. Without any thought I turn my hover car and drive there, already set on liberating this state from all dungeons. It took me hours before reaching the next dungeon. The tower thats miles near the old farm place. And with the last one of this state, it means no more monsters here. Time to get to work, marching inside with my Mossberg 500.

**(BGM: Super Mario Bros 2 – (NES) Cave)**

So now the first Tower-themed Dungeon, and my second dungeon to raid. There are two doors in front of me, facing away from each others. I walk to the left then to the right to see the rooms. It is like a Pie-Sliced Room. I'm gonna guess a Four-Slice Pie. I only reached the right room entrance when a loud voice echoes, sounded like someone is using a Megaphone, and anyone announcing had a slighter kind of Southern Accent.

"TO ANYONE ENTERING THIS TOWER, TURN BACK AND LEAVE. I DO NOT NEED ANY HELP OR MEDDLING. AND STAY AWAY FROM OTHER DUNGEONS. I REPEAT: STAY AWAY FROM OTHER DUNGEONS. THIS IS MY QUEST AND MINE ALONE, AND IF I FIND OUT ANYONE ELSE CLEARED A DUNGEON BEFORE ME, THERE WILL BE FATAL CONSEQUENCES."

Sounds like my big sister, who takes pride in not allowing any help. Speaking of, still haven't forgotten the scar I got on my face, punched repeatedly. It just a bruise yes, but still.

Right, back to do what I need, swapping to my Stiletto. I immediately sprint up to the first werebat grunts, ducking down from the bite and thrusting my stiletto repeatedly. I turn around and do the same. I check the top east room to find a chest. Open it, a Key! I'll be taking that. I go out and arm myself with the High-Powered Glock. Bullets flying at the stationed Werebats hanging from the Ceiling. One shot to the head makes it drop down to the ground. Nice to see some Ammo Boxes Dropped. Bullets and Shells. Too bad those two were at Max Capacity.

I head upstairs, checking rooms. Some that can be empty for me. There's the Big Boss Key. But then I found something. A Hidden chest above the height from this story. I see Crates enough to support my height. I move them and align them as a bigger stairway. Climb, Climb, and then using my glock to pop the chest open. I'm so lucky today. Lots of Modpacks. Power Pak, Bulk Pak, Agility Paks, Tech Pak, and Sniper Pak. Decided to save most of them.

Next Tower Story after the using of that Small Key, I enter the room where a Chest dwells. Open it, and Such Sweetness! It looks like a Magical Tool. Green-Scaled Dragon Claw surging with Magical powers. I've decided to use the Power and Bulk pack, turning it into a High-Powered Green Dragon Claw.

**\- High-Powered Green Dragon Claw (Green Mana, 4 CS)**

It should cost me Green Mana, also part of the Ammunition. I look at my Ammunition via Inventory menu.

With that done, I make my way only to find a Cowboy standing in my way, with two revolvers holstered. Looking angry, glaring at me with his deathly eyes.

"I believe you didn't listen to my warnings." he said, "I don't want any interference with my Quest, no matter the circumstances." But then taking a look at what I have on my head. "Wait, that's the LAV. Did you went and clear a dungeon?!" I nodded at his question and in response, draws his revolver. "That is unacceptable. Now I gotta Kill you first before I continue my quest!" And Immediately I leap to cover before a single magnum bullet can hit me. I pull out the Mossberg 500 and aim at the Sheriff. Pellets hitting him, but only slight grunts and minor flinching. This must be how I fight those Mini-Bosses.

The Sheriff starts closing in while I repeat rolling to cover. Using my Shotgun Shells. But I do know now something. Shotguns aren't useful for long range. And that Sheriff's shooting is accurate. I got one shot hit in my chest. 30 points of damage to my HP. Thank goodness for my first HP Upgrade. Time to use my pistol instead. I swap to my High-Powered Green Dragon Claw and aimed. One revolving bullet flies to my Dragon Claw, which got smashed, only a dent to my Dragon Claw before the magnum itself falls down. I counter by pulling the trigger of the Dragon Claw which I just found. Jolting beam of green magic fires like a Rail beam. It pushed the Sheriff back. One more and it drops down with his chest in pain.

"How can this happen?!" the Sheriff grunts, "I'm suppose to be the hero!" He crawls to the edge of the tower which has no walls, and could be fatal if someone falls down. He stands up with much energy left in him. "BOY! This is Unforgivable!" He jumps down and I run to see him leaping from wall to ground, then running like a Ninja.

That's... kinda anticlimatic...

…

…

…

Moving on. I was exploring some othe rooms. This one I am lucky! A Backpack Cap Piece.

**You found a Backpack Piece.**

**Only 3 more to go!**

Up to the next floor. There's a Locked Door, requiring a Small Key. I switch to my Mossberg 500 to save up my Green Mana ammunition for early dungeon boss fight. Then again, that locked room behind might contain a gun which is nice, but I cannot carry more than four unless I find a piece to increase the weapon holding capacity. I go to the Room containing the Dungeon Chest, and open it. Environmental Boots!

**Environmental Boots (+15% All Res, Prevents Hazardous Floor DMG)**

I immediately put those on, and upon coming out there is toxic sludge. Going up floor and just in time to see the Boss. Some kind of Core being a Mother Brain. Floating Platforms crumble down as Lava pouring from the tubes. Luckilly I got Environmental Boots. It does say Prevents Hazardous Floor Damage.

I holster my Mossberg to swap out for my Green Dragon Claw, High-Powered Rank. I pull out Green Mana Stones to reload my weapon and started firing. Beam blasts through the glass, I shatter it's feeble protection before firing more magic beams. It moans in pain from my blast, cracks shown in the Gem-like Core. It then opens gun hatches, firing laser bolts. I dodge and fire, jumping and then firing, now just noticing that its High-Powered version gives kickback when I fire. Won't matter though cause it's dead.

**(BGM OFF)**

**Dungeon 2 Cleared!**

**Only 98 to go!**

**ALL DUNGEONS IN TEXAS LIBERATED!**

**MONSTERS NO LONGER ROAM HERE!**

Oh goody, a Big Backpack Container! Which was dropped by a Dead Tower Core.'

**You found a Backpack Container!**

**Ammunition Capacity Increased!**

Good enough I guess. That means I'll have more Ammo needed to fight more. It took me half an hour to climb downwards before reaching the exit. Now I have to reach the Car, but then someone is blocking my way. The walls between makes it no other way. Someone blocking is a Person A Female Person. It was far, but I can see clearly since I have Glases.

Wait... I seen her before. Dark-Red Short Hair, average build, Dark Golden Track Suit with light-cyan inlines. That's the Teacher Aide from PE. She uses Energy Resource, and she is harsh with the Training. Beside the only one to wear that Track Suit, she's been pushing me to awaken my Inner Resource. My bones have been broken since she used violent ways. She also played the Victim Card, getting me expelled.

"Dirk! Dirk Wise! Do you remember me?" She said, "That's right, It's Mrs. Scan. The P.E. Aid who tried to get you to awaken your power. You were always a failure because you are Resourceless. I am under orders to execute you because your time is up." Mrs. Scan raises her hand, channeling those Red Energy into a Ball. "Your new powers will not count as Energy, Psionic, and Magic are the Regulated Resources. Plus even so, you are too late. Now, stand still and let me kill you. That's an order."

I ready my High-Powered Green Dragon Claw, not wanting to die. Just as I take a right step to take cover behind trees, the blast flies like super fast! It travels in sonic speed, which is about to hit me! I was lucky though, there was a Barrier that guarded me.

Ehh? I see someone that casted the Barrier Spell. Is that another Winged Unicorn? The previous one I see is a Purple one. The next one is white, and her tattoo ressembles a Sun. She lands in front of her.

"Mrs. Scan. I've finally found you." she said, "I told you your Actions will not go unpunished. You attacked and injured many of my Subjects."

"Because they were protecting worthless students. Especially such as him." she countered. I would intervene verbally, but I am still muted. Instead I drop down and aim my Green Dragon Claw, firing a beam of magic bolt, knocking her to the ground. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Just as she's about to leap and land a diving punch, she got stunned by a Magic Beam.

Her mane and tail lights on hellfire. "You will cease attacking them and other creatures, or I will send you straight to Hell!" and then teleporting her away. Well that's done I guess, but not without aid.

I make my way to the Hover Car, checking my inventory and stats, but after closing my menu I then hear motorcycles driving, and they're in a group. I look behind, and find a group of those Gang, they wield different weapons though. Swords coated with lighting dangerous magic.

"Another Fresh Bounty! Let's rip its head!" I raised my Green Dragon Claw and get ready to fire. But then the Winged White Unicorn dived in and landed in my back seat of the Hover Car.

"Drive. Now. You won't survive against them." she ordered, and I guess I had no choice. Turning the car key and hitting the pedal. The Hover Car hops up and jets through the road. I hear her firing some kind of spell, that zaps and makes explosions. The Gangmembers flew off the motorcycle. Looks like they won't survive this spell. "Now, I'd like for someone to accompany me since Equestria is already conquered by a group of nemesis. Drive me to your house."

Guess I should. Using the Smartphone's GPS, making my way from Alvarado to New Caney. Afterwards, finding plans to do Side-Quests, before tackling the next dungeon.

* * *

**(Character Stat Recap)**

**Traits: **

**Scavenger Turn exotic rarity or higher weapons into modpacks. Can also remove modpacks from a weapon, but that could destroy a weapon.**

**Dragon Bones All incoming physical damages are reduced by 40%, while all magical/energy/psionic damages are reduced by 60%. You will also now get a 80% chance to resist a spell.**

**Passive: **

**Computer Map functions as a Tracking map. **

**Have up to 8 Modpacks. **

**Doubles the limited amount of Modpacks you can Install. Have all Standard Assembly blueprints. **

**Scavenging items repairs your armor.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**MAX HP: 125% / 250%**

**MAX AP: 100% / 200%**

**AMMUNITIONS -**

**Blue Mana: 25 / 75**

**Green Mana: 21 / 75**

**Red Mana: 25 / 75**

**Bullets: 125 / 150**

**Shells: 50 / 60**

**Rockets: 6 / 40**

**Cell: 70 / 300 **

**TRAIT LEVELS -**

**PWR LV 1 of 99**

**SPD LV 1 of 99**

**DEF LV 2 of 99**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**WEPNS (4 MAX, +1 per LV)**

**Stiletto (Melee)**

**High-Powered Glock (Bull, 6 CS) P**

**Mossberg 500 (Shell, 8 CS)**

**High-Powered Green Dragon Claw (Green Mana, 4 CS)**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**INVENTORY (6 MAX, +2 per LV)**

**Light Amplicating Visor**

**(E) Environmental Boots (+15% All Res, Prevents Hazardous Floor DMG)**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**MODPACKS (8 MAX, +1 per LV)**

**Agility**

**Agility**

**Tech**

**Sniper**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**FUNDS**

**$957**

**of $99,999**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Containers:**

**Health CAP LV: 2**

**1 of 4 Pieces**

**Armor CAP LV: 1**

**0 of 4 Pieces**

**Backpack CAP LV: 3**

**1 of 4 Pieces**

**Inventory CAP LV: 1**

**0 of 8 Pieces**

**Modpack CAP LV: 1**

**0 of 8 Pieces**

**Funds CAP LV: 2**

**0 of 8 Pieces**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**


	3. Eastern Palace BreezeThru

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After driving my way to the home base that's now my shelter, the Tall Winged Unicorn whom she calls herself Alicorn named Princess Celestia now resides at my house, who tells me what is going on.

I've learned that a group of arch nemesis teamed up and succeeded in taking over Equestria and it's neighbors. They are successful, but they managed to escape. Their leader Grogar used some kind of Necromancy to control the undead. Undead Ponies, Undead Yaks, Undead Dragons, Undead other Races. They were able to escape through a spell but the creatures and ponies alive may be scattered.

With Many Ponies and Creatures in Texas, I took some time off from Dungeon Liberating to find and bring back. The process took me about three days. It was easy and quick, and I even found the wielders of Harmony, and other friends of the student six I was told about. The last one took me about six hours on the third day because Rainbow Dash. She won't believe I was not the threat to Equestria and I was doing what Celestia asked. If only I wished it easy if my voice aren't so muted by the curse. Despite many warnings to stay away from her, I vow to keep intervening and rescuing.

It was at the moment, I went ahead and killed a Baron of Hell that Rainbow Dash is trying to kill, refusing any non-pony help. That peeved her off after I told her with a nod of head that I killed it to rescue the Teenaged Dragons, and now she is trying to kill me, her loyal roar of murdering means I have no choice but to defend myself. That didn't happened when Princess Celestia, and Luna who's her Sister I rescued, intervened. And it took a group of rescued ponies and creatures to defeat and tamed Rainbow Dash. Afterwards, Rainbow Dash is being confined in a Cage. Twilight Sparkle, Alicorn Princess and former headmare of the School, strips Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty temporary until she decides to make amends and swallow his pride. But I'm actually glad. Her pride almost killed these Children.

Now then, back to whichever. I've made myself a Tour Guide to this modern world. But first, looking at my Inventory after some day-time jobs. I've earned 90 bucks doing day-time jobs. Another thing is Twilight has traced the source of whomever placed that mute curse on me. It was the Human Witch specialized in Magic. She then learned about my World, that all the humans have their inner resources, which is combined with their martial arts. Magic, Energy, and Psionic. Then she went a bit crazy on studying my powers and trying to get my inner resource to awaken, but Celestia managed to intervene before that and calm Twilight Down.

The Equestrians and its Creatures learned about what's going on, monsters appearing because of the Dungeons. They jump to conclusions that Grogar may be behind this, but Celestia denied it saying it is a Different Power.

I've decided to let them do the talking and leave myself to hunt other dungeons. One that's in Lousiana, I walk inside, and this dungeon reminds me of the Eastern Palace from Link to the Past. Should be a Breeze.

**(BGM: Street Fighter 1 - Joe Theme)**

I breeze through the middle room, using my stiletto to stab those weak Popos, sentinent masses of tentacles that moves around, but lacks any sense of direction. It took multiple stabs for each Popos, before moving myself to the next. Through the path I go, dodging cannon balls. I go left, down to the upward stairs, then to the Treasure Chest, and inside it contains a Red Computer Map Gadget. It lights up red, and by touching it, it fades into pixely sparks and flies into my hand.

**[NEW ASSEMBLY BLUE PRINTS DISCOVERED]**

**Burst Cannon = Any Rapid Fire Weapon + P B B**

**Mana Pistol = Any Pistol/Uzi + T T P**

**Ninja Sword = Any Sword + A A P**

Moving on, I enter the next room and go to the right. Skeletal beasts known as Stalfos' walking around. I arm my High-Powered Glock and fire my bullets at them. Get to each rooms until the next chest. Green Security Armor is what's inside. Immediately I pick it up and put it on. Out the room and to the left. It's easy to breeze through, killing those Stalfos', and then reaching the room with the One-Eyed Cyclops. It opens the eyes and runs to me, only for me to unload first shots with my H.P. Glock. The same to the other One-Eye Cyclops. There's the big chest, which requires me the Big Key. Go to the right room, down, and into the dark room.

But luckly I got my L.A.V. Put it on and explore, avoiding those anti-fairies. Stiletto thrust at the other Popo, and to the next room. I waste no time with those Blue Stafos', multiple stabs before they crumble. Unloading the Glock bullet to break the pots. There's the Key I want. I go out and then use it to unlock the door. Room's simple enough, clearing the enemies before the Anti-Fairies start bouncing around. Break the pot with my gun, press the button to make the Chest magically appear, then open it to find a Big Key.

Tracing back to the Big-Chest room, I open it to find the Weapon Token. I grab it and...

**[You got Inventory Container!**

**Inventory CAP is now LV 2]**

And I see another one. A rifle from out of the World War 2. M1 Garand. Good but because it's not a Rapid-Fire weapon, the Burst Cannon blueprint will be invalid to use. It's fine though, I can turn it into High-Power instead. I combine the Power Pak and the Bulk Pak, turning it into a High-Powered Rifle.

**[High-Powered M1 Garand Assembled!]**

I decided to take this bad boy for a spin, going to the next room to the dark room. I am at the Cyclop's closed eyes. Waiting for it to open before pulling the trigger of my H.P. Garand. It blew a new huge hole of the Cyclops beast. The same to the other Cyclops beast, now down and dead. I grab the key it dropped and breeze through the remaining rooms, before easilly reaching the Demon Statues wielding Sword and Shield. I wait until they come alive and bounce around, before using my M1 Garand and start the shooting.

Bullets fly through, cracking them and making them crumble into pieces. Then the last one turned red, and I was expecting to stomp on me, but instead, the sword & shield dropped before the hand hatch opens to reveal barrels. It started to fire ROCKETS! Danger Level increasing! I started dodging from the exploding rockets, switching to the High-Powered Green Dragon Claw, beams of magic launched from my GDC to the Gun-cocking Red Armos. It took out each of their barrel before I aim for the kill, straight at the head.

Boom it goes down, and My reward is the Supply of Modpacks! I now maximize my collection of those ModPacks. I see the open window, I could reach my car, so I use the key to call it. My Hover car flies to where I'm at, before I begin picking up handful of ModPacks and placing them into the Backseat. But with this Dungeon liberated, I drove my Car back.

**(BGM: Off)**

**Dungeon Cleared!**

**Only 97 to go!**

I return to find my House upgraded. It's now a Royal Hotel Room... Or rather... A Castle Camp. It was the Purple Alicorn with Wings revealing herself.

"Oh hello! We've managed to redux your house. It's now a Friendship School run by yours truly." Twilight said, "Come on in!"

"Are those ModPacks in his backseat?" One of the Patrolling Guard Pony said,

"Oh yes! It is!" Twilight said, "It is a big mystery of how they're created, but they can enchant your Equipment. This is a nice thing to donate. Every Guard grab one each." Royal Guards swarmed in and grab them, before leaving behind pony feathers and dirt. Least it's a better way to save my inventory.

With that, I leave my Car parked in the garage and head inside this new School. I was escorted to the Quarters I will be living at for now on. This looks almost like any College Student's sleeping quarters. There's my laptop they saved.

I got on and started browsing around the internet. Time to search for things that could be interesting.

* * *

****(Character Stat Recap)****

**Traits: **  
**Scavenger - Turn exotic rarity or higher weapons into modpacks. Can also remove modpacks from a weapon, but that could destroy a weapon.**

**Dragon Bones - All incoming physical damages are reduced by 40%, while all magical/energy/psionic damages are reduced by 60%. You will also now get a 80% chance to resist a spell.**

**Passive: **  
**Computer Map functions as a Tracking map. **  
**Have up to 8 Modpacks. **  
**Doubles the limited amount of Modpacks you can Install. Have all Standard Assembly blueprints. **  
**Scavenging items repairs your armor.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**  
**MAX HP: 125% / 250%**  
**MAX AP: 100% / 200%**

**AMMUNITIONS -**

**Blue Mana: 25 / 75**  
**Green Mana: 6 / 75**  
**Red Mana: 25 / 75**

**Bullets: 80 / 150**  
**Shells: 50 / 60**  
**Rockets: 6 / 40**  
**Cell: 70 / 300 **

**TRAIT LEVELS -**

**PWR LV 1 of 99**  
**SPD LV 1 of 99**  
**DEF LV 2 of 99**  
**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-**  
**WEPNS (4 MAX, +1 per LV)**

**Stiletto (Melee)**  
**High-Powered Glock (Bull, 6 CS)**  
**Mossberg 500 (Shell, 8 CS)**  
**High-Powered Green Dragon Claw (Green Mana, 4 CS)**  
**High-Powered M1 Garand (Bull, 4 CS)**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-**  
**INVENTORY (6 MAX, +2 per LV)**

**Light Amplicating Visor**  
**Environmental Boots (+15% All Res, Prevents Hazardous Floor DMG)**  
**Security Armor (+15% Bullet/Shrapnel Res)**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-**  
**MODPACKS (9 MAX, +1 per LV)**

**Agility**  
**Agility**  
**Agility**  
**Tech**  
**Tech**  
**Sniper**  
**Bulk**  
**Power**  
**Power**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**  
**FUNDS**

**$1,047**  
**of $99,999**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**  
**Containers:**

**Health CAP LV: 2**  
**1 of 4 Pieces**

**Armor CAP LV: 1**  
**0 of 4 Pieces**

**Backpack CAP LV: 2**  
**1 of 4 Pieces**

**Inventory CAP LV: 2**  
**0 of 8 Pieces**

**Modpack CAP LV: 1**  
**0 of 8 Pieces**

**Funds CAP LV: 2**  
**0 of 8 Pieces**


End file.
